In My Eyes
by anime gurl and u know it
Summary: most of the characters are still in the story with a few added characters.


Prologue

My name is Elizabeth Michelle Silverbane. I'm fifteen years old, and have been for 10 years. My best friend is Zack, who appropriately enough is my boyfriend. I have others but I won't bore you with the details. My life is a story I'm not found of, but by my own will I'm willing to tell it.

What most people now, is that everyone is special in there own way. Unfortunately there is a difference between normal and freaky, and I am not in the normal section. When I was born I had two identical birthmarks on my back. Five years later I was having strange dreams, and one night I woke up and fell about 10,000 ft. out of the sky. The thing was, I had wings.

Chapter 1: My Life (Past)

It was my fifteenth birthday and my parents decided to go to a festival in Volterra. Unfortunately I got separated from them and followed a crowd to a large castle. When we got inside everyone was looking at the crowd like an entrée. I knew something was wrong, so call me paranoid. I stepped back and hid in a small opening in the back. That's when everything went downhill---screaming, crying and blood. When it was over, the corpses were removed and every thing went on as no one ever entered. I was cold, scared, and above all tired. Someone started whispering, so I looked out of my hiding spot. It was one of my worst mistakes I've ever made. I looked around the edge and a hand was waiting for me. It grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me out of the corner. I heard someone say "oh look a midnight snack!" .The hand that grabbed me was attached to a big guy whose face was hidden in a hooded cloak. Before I notice it I'm on the ground and pretty sure my arm was sprained. "She was in the crack over there, master." the one who found me said. A white haired man in his mid thirties came over and looked at me. "She has discovered our secret; she can not leave let alone live." He simply stated. Another man in his mid thirties, but with brownish-black hair came over next to the white haired one. "Dear brother let us see what she saw." He said. The white haired one wasn't happy at that comment. "Hello young one, my name is Aro, this is Caius and that is Marcus" he pointed at a man over by a row of old time chairs. "H-hello Aro" I stammered. Right when I said that Caius glared at me. Aro came over to me and held out a hand, I thought it was common courteous, and I took it then froze. When he released my hand and I was back to reality. "So has she seen our ways or not?" Caius asked. "She has…." "So she must be destroyed!" Caius interjected. "But she does not understand." Aro finished. "But she has seen our ways Aro. She can not be trusted!" Caius argued. "Dear brother do not be bothered by it she also has a secret..." when he said that I froze. "...With her on our guard we could do many more things". "So what is this 'secret' she holds?" Caius spat. "Why don't you ask her?" Aro suggested. He didn't seem comfortable talking to me, then Aro came over to me. "Would you mind showing my loved ones?" Aro asked. It sounded formal, but I didn't want to see or feel what might happen. While I pondered over what to do, let alone say, then I heard something like a baby talking. "Should I help master?" the little baby-voiced girl asked. It sounded really nice but I knew from half an hour here nothing was what it seemed. "I don't think she'll need any assistance my dear." Aro said. I sighed in relief, and then decided I could show them then bolt out windows above. "I'm waiting." Caius finally said. That hit my last nerve. "Really? I had now idea." I spat back. I knew that hit one of his soft spots. He snapped his fingers and two people sprang. By the time they got to where I was, I was in the air. When I looked down I couldn't help but laugh. The two who launched themselves at me, crashed into each other and looked so dumb. Caius looked the funniest of all, his eyes looked as if his eyes might pop out but with a scowl that would scare a ghost. It was hilarious. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go." I said. "Jane…" Aro said. "Yes master." She replied. Okay, so the thing had a name. Big mistake number two. I'm on the ground, pain running through my veins, and the two idiots who smashed together before were on top of me. Two more came over and pinned my wings down. "Let go of me!" I spat. One of the guys on top of me laughed. Aro came up to where I was pinned, wings out stretched. "Remarkable, isn't she?" Aro said. "More like a mistake, how does it work?" Caius asked. Great, now I was an it. "I'm not for sure brother." Aro stated. "Can you get OFF OF ME?" I barked. "Peace young one, we mean you no harm." Aro said. "You may not mean any, but I'm gonna have bruises tomorrow because of you!" I said. Apparently someone didn't like what I said and hit me and my breath made a whooshing sound, then went unconscious.

**Hope you all like it. Since it's my first** **fanfic I'm going to go with 15 reviews. I already have the other 8 chapters written and I'm gonna type them when I reach the amount of reviews for my goal. **

**Bye for now!**


End file.
